cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wickastan
|- |'Capital City:' || El-Alarish |- |'Capital Coordinates:' || 30.751277776257812, 132.890625 |- |'Official Languages:' || Wickistani & English |- |'Government:' • Monarch | Monarchy His Most Excellent Majesty Imperator Honorius, may he live forever. |- |'Founding:' | 8th July 2006 |- |'Timezone:' | +10 GMT |- |'Date Format:' | dd/mm/yyyy |- |'Area:' • Total: | 334.792 mile diameter. |- |'Population:' • Civilians: • Military: | 16,743 Supporters 10,026 Working Citizens 6,717 Soldiers 405 Tanks |- |'War Casualties:' • Defending: • Attacking: | 1,523 1,338 185 |- |'National Anthem:' | None |- |'National Motto:' |Per Ardua Ad Alta |- |'National Animal:' |The Dragon |- |'DEFCON Level:' |5 |- |'National Tax Rate:' |28% |- |'Literacy Rate:' |73.32% |- |'Currency:' | Pound |- |'Infrastructure Level:' |1,133.28 |- |'Technology Level:' |145.47 |- |'Improvements:' |1 Bank, 1 Barracks, 3 Factories, 1 Foreign Ministry, 1 Harbour, 1 Intelligence Agency & 1 School. |- |'Resources:' • Connected: | Iron & Marble Aluminium, Coal, Gold, Lumber, Pigs, Silver, Sugar, Uranium, Water & Wheat |- |'Bonus Resources:' |Steel, Beer & Construction |- |'Information Current as of:' |15th of February, 2007. |} =Introduction= The Holy Empire of Wickastan is a conservative British ethnic culture, so as you'd all expect they have terrible teeth. The empire is located just south of Japan, and is an artificial island in the ocean. =Wickistani History= The founding of Wickastan Wickastan was built on an artificial island just south of Japan in early 2001, it was built by a conglomeration of British multinational corporate states, who gave the leadership and title of Imperator to the corrupt and notorious CEO of World Industries Inc., Imperator Honorius, may he live forever. The modern history of Wickastan The Imperator, may He live forever, has planned a wise course for Wickastan, and it looks to be focusing on obtaining much technology and infrastructure for the people. Construction Projects of the Empire *'Harbour' At 1726 GMT on the 24th of August, 2006, His Imperial Majesty of the Holy Empire of Wickastan, may He live forever, completed construction of this improvement in the capital of El-Alarish for the good of the realms subjects. *'Factories' 2 have been completed since the 27th of September, 2006 *'Factory, Bank, Intelligence Agency & School' These were all completed before the 8th of February, 2007 *'Foreign Ministry' This was completed on the 15th of February, 2007 =Wickistani Imperial Government= Wickistani Imperial Government Structure The Imperator of Wickastan High Lords of Wickastan Lords of Wickastan Prime Minister & Cabinet The Civil Service of Wickastan The Wickastan Imperial Diet Political Parties *'The Wickistani Labour Party' *'The Social Democrat Party (Wickastan)' *'The Wikistani Nationalist Party' *'The Wikistani Socialist Party' *'The Liberal Reform Party (Wickastan)' *'The Progressive Wickastan Party' Imperial Edicts The National Animal, Motto and Flags Act 22-08-2006 By Imperial edict, at 1511 GMT on the 22nd August, His Imperial Majesty, Imperator Honorius, may He live forever, changed the Wickastani motto to "Per Ardua Ad Alta" and has changed the flags of Wickatan from having the Greek letter "lambda" in the upper hoist quadrant to that of a Dragon, which also replaced the national animal from the Eagle to the Dragon. This was done in accordance with the Imperial Diet's National Animal, Motto and Flags Act 22-08-2006, which was passed yesterday after Imperial Assent had been given by the Imperator, may He live forever. =Wickistani Foreign Policy= Wickastan has recently joined a world alliance of countries, known as The Legion, which promotes Unity is Strength. In the current World War of NpO & NPO versus the CoaLUEtion The Legion had wisely decided to stay neutral. Until the 1 Day War. And since the resumption of peace, is neutral again. Wickastan generally follows The Legions foreign policy, but wishes to remain friendly with most alliances, except any that the legion are at war with. =Wickistani Defence Force= Wikistani Imperial Land Army The army consists of: *'Wickistani Imperial Guard' The standard infantry of Wickastan is trained extensively in urban, desert and jungle combat to be ready to fight in neighbouring South East Asia. **'Wickistani Imperial Jaeger Battalion' These highly trained troops form the best the Imperial Guard has to offer, trained for most terrains and adept at guerrilla combat, this regiment is versatile for any high priority task. These are the troops deployed behind enemy lines before the main troops arrive, they saw some service in the NPO-Legion war, taking out vital infrastructure like power plants, railways and bridges. *'Wickistani Imperial Engineers Battalion' Essential to help build infrastructure (like bridges etc.) as well as helping design fortifications. *'Wickistani Imperial Artillery Battalion' This battalion is responsible for the army's field guns and ensures that that the enemy has a blast. *'Wickistani Imperial Communications Battalion' Decodes & intercepts enemy transmissions while also relaying orders to the other parts of the army from Wickistani High Command. *'Wickistani (Mechanised) Imperial Cavalry Battalion' The Wickastani (Mechanised) Imperial Cavalry uses the M1A2 Abrams tank for mainland deployments, as well as more suitable M2 Bradley for South East Asian island as well as mainland deployments, (where the Abrams would be unsuitable). *'Wickistani High Command' Located in the capital El-Alarish, this contains the senior military officers and this is where military plans are drawn up and from where orders to the rest of army come from. Wickistani Imperial Navy The nation of Wickastan, being a floating island south of Japan, understandably has a large navy with which to defend. It consists at the moment of 1 aircraft carrier, 4 destroyers, 7 cruisers, and numerous smaller vessels, as well as 5 conventional submarines. Wickistani Imperial Air Force The Air Force uses F-35 Lightning II's which are a recent development, they are highly capable but since the WIAF consists of around 10 of these, they are not deployed overseas. =Wickastani Flags= =Links= Wickastan The Legion